Kamienne sale krasnoludów
thumb|150px|Ferdynand Genitivus Kamienne sale krasnoludów – książka napisana przez uczonego Zakonu, brata Ferdynanda Genitivusa. Rozdział 1: Kamienne sale krasnoludów Kilka lat temu, kiedy Orzammar w drodze wyjątku był otwarty dla odwiedzających z powierzchni, udałem się do starożytnego thaigu leżącego głęboko pod Górami Mroźnego Grzbietu, żeby dowiedzieć się więcej o tym, jak żyją krasnoludy. Podobnie jak wielu ludzi, spotkałem wcześniej powierzchniowców, nie miałem jednak pojęcia o tym, jak naprawdę żyją ich kuzyni w swojej „ojczyźnie”. Krasnoludy powierzchniowe uznawane są za wyrzutków z Orzammaru nawet mimo tego, że są elementem niezbędnym do zachowania ciągłości rolnictwa i handlu, a w większości odrzuciły one kulturę, politykę, honor i brutalność świata, który pozostawili za sobą. Ukryci przed wzrokiem Stwórcy, „dwarva” (jak krasnoludy określają same siebie, a nasze słowo do ich nazwania bez wątpienia pochodzi właśnie od niego) czczą Kamień – substancję, która daje im schronienie, będąc źródłem ich inspiracji i siły. Kiedy krasnolud umiera honorową śmiercią, mówi się, że „wraca do Kamienia”. Nie czczą go jak boga, jak szybko odkryłem, kiedy o to dopytywałem. Z oczyma pełnymi niedowierzania szydzili z takich słów. Fakt, że pochodzą z Kamienia i że wracają do niego po śmierci jest w ich odczuciu kwestią praktyczną. Większość osób zamieszkujących powierzchnię myśli o krasnoludach jak o chciwych kupcach albo posępnych rzemieślnikach – bez wątpienia są to oblicza krasnoludów, które najczęściej widzimy my, mieszkający pod okiem Stwórcy. Podróż do thaigu ujawnia jednak kulturę szlachty i ubóstwa, dzielnych wojowników i niepotrzebnej brutalności. Podobnie jak ostrza hartowane w kuźniach, krasnoludy hartowane są nieustającym zagrożeniem ze strony mrocznych pomiotów, zmuszając ich wojowników do odniesienia sukcesu lub śmierci, ich rzemieślników do stworzenia przedmiotów o nadzwyczajnej wytrzymałości i kunszcie, a ich szlachciców do udziału w śmiertelnie niebezpiecznej politycznej grze intryg, która zawstydza dworskie niesnaski Fereldenu, które w porównaniu z krasnoludzkimi wydają się być błahostkami. Wszystko, co robi się w Orzammarze, ma na celu zachowanie granic królestwa (których jest, niestety, tylko kilka) od nieustających najazdów mrocznych pomiotów. Jest to jedna z najbardziej fascynujących kultur, jakie odwiedziłem, a czas spędzony pośród nich był słodko-gorzki. Chociaż miałem zaszczyt kroczyć wśród osób tak oddanych i o wielkim sercu, nie mogę pozbyć się wrażenia, że doświadczyłem ostatnich dni dumnego ludu, którzy nawet mimo ogromnych wysiłków, są skazani na pożarcie przez złoThe History of Dwarves, BioWare wiki. Tłumaczenie: Pottero.. Rozdział 2: Patroni W okresie mych badań prowadzonych pośród krasnoludów zrozumiałem, że ich system społeczny jest równie twardy, jak kamień, który je otacza. Od znajdującego się najniżej w hierarchii służącego, aż po króla Orzammaru, każdy krasnolud należy do jakiejś kasty i ma sztywno ustaloną pozycję, która określa co mu wolno, a czego nie. Zafascynowało mnie wtedy, że dumne i uparte krasnoludy zostawiły furtkę dla najniższych nawet członków społeczeństwa, dzięki której mogą oni ominąć system kast i osiągnąć najwyższe zaszczyty. Każdy krasnolud, który dokona czegoś wielkiego, może zostać wyniesiony do rangi Patrona, która znajduje się w hierarchii ponad wszystkimi innymi stanami. Ci, którzy zostają Patronami, są w zasadzie uznawani za żyjących Przodków. Ich słowa są traktowane jak świętość, a krasnoludy uznają ich za bogów. Rodziny, które zostają wyniesione wraz z nimi, stają się założycielami nowych linii szlacheckich. Wszystkie krasnoludzkie rody szlacheckie wzięły swój początek od Patrona założyciela. To jednak rzadkie wydarzenie. Podczas mego pobytu dowiedziałem się, że przez całe pokolenia do rangi Patrona wyniesiono tylko jedną osobę: kobietę-kowala o imieniu Branda, uhonorowaną za wynalezienie bezdymnego węgla. Podczas mojego pobytu spotkałem Patronkę Brandę tylko raz i muszę powiedzieć, że było to raczej dziwne wydarzenie. Okazała się być kobietą o wybuchowym charakterze, odzianą w najlepsze stroje i najwspanialszą biżuterię. Poruszała się w otoczeniu członków swego rodu i najwyraźniej była uznawana za osobę wyżej postawioną, niż ktokolwiek ze szlachty. Może nawet wyżej, niż sam król. A jednak mimo to sprawiała wrażenie, że nie znajdowała w tym wszystkim ani odrobiny przyjemności. Wygląda na to, że ciężar legendy jest doprawdy wielki. Posągi przedstawiające Patronów można znaleźć w całym Orzammarze. Nigdzie nie są jednak tak wyeksponowane, jak w Komnacie Bohaterów, przez którą przechodzi się po przybyciu z powierzchni. Widok zapiera dech w piersiach. Wspaniałe dzieła sztuki kamieniarskiej zdają się podtrzymywać sufit. Uważam, że ich zadaniem jest zrobić wrażenie na gościach odwiedzających Orzammar i zapoznać z wszystkimi wielkimi krasnoludami, którzy już odeszli. Ma także sprawić, by wszystkie krasnoludy, które wybierają się na powierzchnię – i na zawsze opuszczają swych braci – pamiętały o tym, co zostawiają za sobą . Rozdział 3: Niekończąca się wojna Rozmawiałem z krasnoludem należącym do kasty wojowników, który opowiedział mi o poświęceniu, honorze i chwale, jakie odnaleźć można na Głębokich Ścieżkach rozciągających się za Orzammarem, kiedy nagle zrozumiałem. Podczas gdy my, żyjący na powierzchni, przeżyliśmy cztery Plagi – cztery odległe w czasie okresy, kiedy mroczne pomioty napadły na nas po to tylko, żeby zostały odepchnięte przez Szarych Strażników – krasnoludy przeżyły tylko jedną: tę pierwotną, sięgająca czasów powstania pierwszego arcydemona, trwającą nieprzerwanie bez chwili na pokój czy odpoczynek. Krasnoludy są rasą liczącą coraz mniej przedstawicieli, a ich wygnani na powierzchnię kuzyni niedługo mogą stanowić większość, o ile przewidywania krasnoludzkich uczonych są poprawne. Są w stanie niekończącej się wojny, a sądząc po tym, co powiedział mój przyjaciel z kasty wojowników, wpływa ona na wszystko, co robią. Krasnoludy mają po kilkoro dzieci, a ich bezcenni synowie i córki dzień za dniem wysyłani są do walki z mrocznymi pomiotami, a jest to cena, którą płacą zarówno na rozkaz swoich lordów, jak i ze względu na chęć poniesienia chwalebnej śmierci. Mój zaprzyjaźniony wojownik zapoznał mnie z dziwnym zwyczajem znanym jako „Próby”. Początkowo myślałem, że te rozgrywające się na arenie pojedynki są barbarzyństwem godnym walk gladiatorów w starożytnym Tevinterze, które – jak się mówi – wywodzą się z tradycji krasnoludzkich. Mój przyjaciel podał mi jednak prawdziwy cel tych walk: krasnoludy wierzą, że wojownik, który wygra Próby, zyskuje aprobatę Patronów, są więc one wykorzystywane do rozstrzygania sporów i odzyskania honoru, kiedy kwestii takich nie można rozwiązać w inny sposób. Często biorą w nich udział czempioni z kasty wojowników, a niektóre pojedynki toczone są na śmierć i życie, ale nawet w tak nielicznym społeczeństwie jak Orzammar śmierć jednej osoby uznawana jest za lepsze wyjście niż eskalacja przemocy i dalszy rozlew krwi w konflikcie pomiędzy dwoma szlacheckimi rodami. W minionych latach Próby wykorzystywane są również jako rozrywka i wydarzenie mające na celu uhonorowanie wyjątkowego gościa, a najlepsi orzammarscy wojownicy spotykają się na Próbach Krwi – wielkim turnieju, podczas którego wyłaniany jest najlepszy i najpopularniejszy wojownik. Bycie wojownikiem w Orzammarze jest, jak się spodziewałem, krwawym i śmiertelnie niebezpiecznym zajęciem, wojownicy akceptują jednak swoją rolę ze stoicką dumą, wiedząc, że umierają w celu ratowania swoich pobratymców. Najprawdopodobniej przegrają z nieustającym zagrożeniem ze strony mrocznych pomiotów, podejmują jednak ryzyko z męstwem i dysponując ponadprzeciętnymi umiejętnościami. Ich życiem jest walka, a zakończy się ono w ten sam sposób. Rozdział 4: Pył na wietrze System kastowy w Orzammarze zawiera wiele uprzywilejowanych grup – przede wszystkim szlachtę i wojowników, lecz w mniejszym stopniu także kupców, kowali i górników. Tradycja określa ścisłą hierarchię. Lecz jak w każdej kulturze, klasie wyższej musi odpowiadać niższa. Ci nieszczęśnicy, tak zwani „bezkastowcy”, uznawani są za potomków zbrodniarzy i innych wyrzutków. Pogardzano nimi od czasu założenia Orzammaru. Zamieszkują oni w miejscu zwanym „Kurzowiskiem”, w ruinach na skraju gorszych dzielnic miasta. W społeczności Orzammaru bezkastowcy zajmują jeszcze gorszą pozycję od kasty sług (i nie pozwala im się awansować na służących, gdyż jest to dla nich zbyt zaszczytne zajęcie). Uważani są za niewiele lepszych od zwierząt, a przy urodzeniu naznacza się ich twarze, co pozwala rozpoznać wyrzutków królestwa. Ich dzielnica, a właściwie slumsy, stanowi gniazdo przestępczości, zorganizowanej lub nie. Miejscy strażnicy najwyraźniej nie zapuszczają się w tamte rejony. Najlepszy los, na jaki mogą liczyć bezkastowcy, to życie na łasce szefa miejscowego gangu i śmierć w bójce lub z nadużycia trującego piwa z porostów. Nawet z takiej sytuacji bezkastowcy mają jakieś wyjście, możliwość awansu do wyższych warstw społecznych Orzammaru. Ponieważ przynależność krasnoluda określa kasta rodzica tej samej płci, syn szlachcica będzie należał do jego rodu i kasty. Co ciekawe, akceptuje się kobiety bez kasty poznające tajniki dworskiego romansu, by uwodzić szlachciców i wojowników; nazywa się je „łowczyniami szlachciców”. Syn pochodzący z takiego związku jest zawsze mile widziany, biorąc pod uwagę niską płodność krasnoludów. Jego matka razem z całą rodziną trafia do domu ojca, choć zachowują oni swój status. Znane na powierzchni krasnoludy również tracą kastę w momencie opuszczenia Orzammaru, choć obchodzi to jedynie tych, którzy zamierzają wrócić – jeśli w ogóle zostaną ponownie wpuszczeni. Krasnoludy odchodzące na powierzchnie („dotknięte przez słońce”, jak mówi się o nich za ich plecami), tracą więź z Kamieniem i przychylność przodków, przez co godni są najwyżej litości, gdyż po śmierci będą na zawsze straceni dla Kamienia. Z tej perspektywy wygląda to na ciężki los . Legion Stali Po Patronie Caridinie wszelki słuch zaginął w jedenastym roku rządów króla Valtora, a wraz z nim zaginęła wiedza na temat procesu tworzenia golemów. Do Głębokich Ścieżek posłano ekspedycje z zadaniem odnalezienia Caridina, ale mroczne pomioty zmusiły je do odwrotu. W końcu, w drugim roku rządów królowej Gethy, na poszukiwanie Patrona wysłano sto dwadzieścia sześć golemów, cały Legion Stali. Żaden z golemów nie wrócił. Rzeźbiarz Golemów odmówił wsparcia jakimkolwiek dalszym próbom odnalezienia Caridina i Patrona oficjalnie uznano za zmarłego. Skulptorium nigdy już nie podniosło się po utracie całego legionu golemów i nigdy już nie posłało do Głębokich Ścieżek regimentu składającego się wyłącznie z golemów . Legion Umarłych :::::::::::::::— Motto Legionu Umarłych Legion przyjmuje wszystkich. Tak mi kiedyś powiedział jeden z legionistów – krasnolud, który czekał przy wejściu do Głębokich Ścieżek na resztę swego oddziału. Zebrali się powoli. Każdy miał ciężką zbroję i pancerz. Każdy miał ponure tatuaże zrobione poprzedniej nocy podczas swego pogrzebu. Bo taka właśnie jest natura Legionu. Wszyscy jego żołnierze nie żyją. Wstąpić może każdy krasnolud, o ile jest gotów wyrzec się wszystkiego, co posiadał. Obrzędy pogrzebowe są bardzo ponure – to ostatnie pożegnanie z rodziną i ukochanymi. Dobytek zostaje rozdany spadkobiercom, padają ostatnie słowa. I jest już po wszystkim. Nowy legionista maszeruje na Głębokie Ścieżki, skąd nigdy nie powróci. Aż do ostatniej kropli krwi będzie walczył z mrocznym pomiotem, który odebrał tak wiele ojcowskiej ziemi. Wielu wstępuje do Legionu, aby zakończyć dawne sprawy. Przestępcy zaciągają się, aby uniknąć kary. Pozbawieni honoru robią to, aby ich rodziny i klany nie poniosły konsekwencji. Bankruci zgłaszają się, aby uniknąć płacenia długów. Nieliczni przychodzą po chwałę. Legion wszystkich jednakowo wita z otwartymi ramionami. Ten oddział ma dotrzeć do słynnej fortecy Bownammaru, gdzie znajduje się dawna siedziba Legionu, związana z największym Patronem. Bownammar jest świętym miejscem, a jego utrata była poważnym ciosem dla krasnoludzkich królestw. Gdyby udało się go odbić, byłby to pozytywny sygnał dla wszystkich mieszkańców Orzammaru. Jednak bez względu na to czy zostanie zdobyty, czy nie, wszyscy ci wojownicy zginą w Głębokich Ścieżkach. To ponura myśl. Teraz jednak wiem, dlaczego krasnoludy powiadają, że szarża Legionu to najstraszliwszy widok na polu walki. Oni nie mają już nic do stracenia . Patroni – sławni i mniej znani Jestem niezmiennie zafascynowany kryteriami, według których krasnoludy nadają tytuł Patrona. Choć jest to względnie rzadko spotykany zaszczyt, wygląda na to, że niemal każdy rodzaj znaczącego osiągnięcia może go zapewnić. Niektórzy Patroni to zwycięzcy wielkich bitew. Inni są autorami ksiąg lub pieśni. Jedynym wspólnym mianownikiem są wybitne osiągnięcia w poprawie lub ochronie stylu życia krasnoludów. Aeducan należy do najstarszych i bodaj najsławniejszych Patronów. Nie należy go mylić z jego potomkiem – królem Endrinem Aeducanem. Ten, o którym mowa, był skromnym członkiem kasty wojowników, którego odważne przywództwo ocaliło Orzammar podczas pierwszej Plagi. Kiedy pozostałe thaigi upadły, Aeducan uznał swą porażkę, ale za wierną służbę okrzyknięto go bohaterem. Zapisał się na kartach historii jako Patron w pełnym tego słowa znaczeniu. Pozostali Patroni budzili więcej kontrowersji. Mistrz płatnerski Caridin był twórcą potężnych golemów, które niezmiernie pomogły krasnoludom w potyczkach z pomiotami. Później zniknął bez wieści i wśród licznych spekulacji, a wraz z nim przepadły tajniki budowy tych konstruktów. Należy też wspomnieć o Astyth Szarej – Patronce kasty wojowników. Zasłynęła z finezji w walce wręcz oraz z odcięcia sobie języka, żeby nie przeszkadzał jej w doskonaleniu tej sztuki. Do dziś istnieje zakon krasnoludzkich wojowniczek o nazwie Milczące Siostry, a jej członkinie na cześć swej Patronki również wycinają sobie języki. To jednak tylko najbardziej sławni z Patronów. Inni na przestrzeni wieków zdobywali owo dostojeństwo za mniej znaczące dokonania. Natknąłem się na wzmianki o Patronach, którym przyznawano tytuł za tworzenie szczególnie udanej poezji lub warzenie wyjątkowo mocnego piwa. Wśród Patronów znajdziemy też niejakiego Varena, który odłączył się od swego legionu i zabłądził na Głębokich Ścieżkach. W obliczu śmierci głodowej, Varen przełamał się i zjadł bryłkowca, którego krasnoludy podówczas uważały za równie jadalnego co szczur. Skonsumowanie tego stworzenia nie tylko uratowało Varenowi życie, ale także uwrażliwiło jego podniebienie na cały zestaw nowych smaków. Gdy w końcu odnaleźli go pobratymcy, Varen był tłustszy niż kiedykolwiek i wychwalał niezwykle delikatne mięso bryłkowców. Dziś krasnoludy uznają je za prawdziwy przysmak . Przypisy Kategoria:Książki w świecie gier Kategoria:Wiedza o krasnoludach Kategoria:Brat Genitivus (źródło)